


In Which Korra and Asami Speak to the Press

by jorlau



Series: In Which Korrasami is Canon [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorlau/pseuds/jorlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interview originally published in Bent Magazine (your one-stop queer news source in Republic City) under the headline "Not Just Bosom Buddies: Avatar Korra and Asami Sato on their romance and why they want everyone to know about it" now available here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Korra and Asami Speak to the Press

**_Bent_ Magazine:** Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, thank you for speaking with us today. I have to tell you that I personally am really excited to be talking to you–

 **Korra:** Thank you.

 ** _Bent_ :** I mean, it's not every reporter who gets to conduct the Avatar's official coming-out interview. _Laughs._ And having both of you here for it, it's just really special.

 **Korra:** Well, I thought it was appropriate, because you sort of got me and Asami together to begin with.

 ** _Bent_ :** How do you mean?

 **Korra:** You published an interview with Asami last year–

 ** _Bent_ :** I remember! That was one of the first interviews I conducted for _Bent_. I remember it was a big deal for me at the time, helping the CEO of Future Industries come out.

 **Korra:** Well, the thing was – I was at the South Pole, not getting much news from Republic City really, but my friends on Air Temple Island were collecting newspapers and magazines that had interesting stuff about my friends and what was going on, and when I got back they gave me a whole stack, and that interview with Asami was close to the top. And there was one line in it, where you asked if there was anyone special in her life and she said, uh, “yes, but I don't want to talk too much about that because she doesn't know yet” and someone had highlighted the “she doesn't know yet” part, and that was what first made me think it was an actual possibility, so yeah, thanks for that.

 **Asami:** Okay, I want to add to that–

 ** _Bent_ :** Please do!

 **Asami:** Well, I didn't know Korra had read that until just now, but now I feel really smug, because the first thing I did when that interview came out was get a copy, highlight that line, and take it over to the Air Temple to put in the collection for Korra, so–

 **Korra:** Wow, Asami, you really are a smooth operator.

 **Asami:** You wouldn't say that if you'd seen how flustered I was while I was giving it to Pema and trying to act like it wasn't important and hoping she wouldn't read it before putting it away.

**_Bent_ :** So when did you two actually get together? 

**Korra:** Pretty much right after the city was destroyed. I'd been going to ask her out earlier, but – things were kind of busy.

 **Asami:** It really was pretty ridiculous how long it took us, because we've liked each other for years, and when Korra likes someone she's not exactly subtle about it, so I actually had a pretty good idea of how she felt. I kept second-guessing myself, thinking I was reading too much into things, but–

 **Korra:** Most of our friends weren't really surprised, let's put it that way.

 ** _Bent_ :** And they're cool with it? I know you two both dated the same guy and you're still friends with him....

 **Korra:** _Laughs._ Yeah, they're fine with it. His reaction was basically “finally, I can stop pretending I don't know” and really, everyone seems pretty pleased.

 **Asami:** Except the mainstream press, yeah.

 ** _Bent_ :** Yeah, I was pretty surprised when I saw an article about you two the other day and the headline called you “bosom buddies”....

 **Korra:** I'm not going to say our bosoms aren't–

 **Asami:** You are not finishing that sentence.

 **Korra:** No, ma'am.

 ** _Bent_ :** Thanks, Asami.

 **Korra:** It's not entirely unreasonable I guess, because in a lot of ways our relationship hasn't changed. Just now, when she does something nice for me, I can kiss her. I mean, we pretty much just added hand-holding and kissing and silly pet names and so on to what we already had.

 **Asami:** The “so on” is my favorite part, though.

 **Korra:** Asami!

 **Asami:** And the hand-holding. I really like the hand-holding.

 ** _Bent_ :** Okay, enough adorableness from you two! So did you decide to talk about this now because of all the articles about what good friends you are, or why did you want to do this interview?

 **Korra:** It was partly that, yeah. But it was also really important to Asami.

 **Asami:** It's – growing up, I always knew I liked both boys and girls, but at first I kind of thought I was the only one. I didn't have any role models who were like me, you know? And it was scary sometimes, even though I had – my father made some mistakes, but he loved me, and I grew up in a really safe, positive environment. And the Avatar's an important figure – I mean, really important – so when I think about how much it could mean to children who are different to see themselves in her. I mean, if I'd known more about Avatar Kyoshi, or Avatar Huang....

 **Korra:** I had a sympathetic grown-up to reassure me that it was all right when I had my first crush on a girl – I had never even heard of subtle at that age, so Katara figured it out and she gave me The Talk – but I can imagine how hard it would've been if she hadn't.

 ** _Bent_ :** You had The Talk from your past life's wife?

 **Korra:** All the talks. The crush talk, the puberty talk, the where-babies-come-from talk... yeah, it was kind of awkward. My point is, though, if I hadn't had those talks with her, if I'd had to figure everything out myself – it would've been really tough.

 ** _Bent_ :** Is there a message you'd like to give to the children out there who are figuring those things out on their own? If you could say anything to them, what would it be?

 **Asami:** I'd like to say, no matter whether you like boys or girls or both or neither–

 **Korra:** –or whether you _are_ a boy or a girl or both or neither–

 **Asami:** –right. You're not alone, and it's all right. You're all right. You're great.

 ** _Bent_ :** Thank you both. It's been a pleasure speaking with you, and congratulations!

 **Korra and Asami:** Thank you.


End file.
